LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc
' LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc' is the second story arc of the whole LOTM: Sword of Kings Storyline ''and is the second and final arc of ''Sword of Kings AA saga. The arc is the next arc that will happen after Raizen School Arc. The arc will focus in the 5 months after the end of Raizen High School Arc. After the end of the terrible World War III started by Eckidina KnightWalker and the destruction of Tenguu City, Eckidina start her next move; use the LN-666 Project to make herself the All-Powerful and destroy the world to travel across the space, destroying planets and galaxies for all eternity. Eckidina reached her insanity in max level and now all heroes in the planet will fight her to stop her devilish plan. The final battle between all mankind and KnightWalker Family has started. And so, the event that takes 5 million years ago will end now. The arc is followed by the Sith Saga LOTM: Sword of Kings Sith Saga - Between the Stars Arc. ''List of Episodes'' ''Eckidina Arc'' ''Angel Sub Arc *LOTM: Sword of Kings - MAD Collection (Volume 1) '' *''Episode 13: LOTM: Sword of Kings Special: "From Hell" Letter'' *''Episode 14, 15 & 16: La Folia's Death (Sword of Kings "Film")'' *''Episode 17, 18, 19 & 20: A Place to Return (Sub Arc Finale) '' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Firenza Junior's Spin Off ''A side story of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow serving as filler Spin-Off to both LOTM: SoK and LOTM: WoSH. The story takes place at the same date of "A Place to Return" episode of Angel Sub Arc, the finale of the latter. The spin-off occurs for 3 months between the ending of "Angel Sub Arc" and the beginning of "Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc" of LOTM: Sword of Kings. The story started in 2017 by Officer Candy Apple and still ongoing at the time of 2018. *''Episode 1 - The Start '' *''Episode 2 - In the Name of Saints '' *''Episode 3 - The Black Army '' *''Episode 4 - Executioner '' *''Episode 5 - Symphony of Madness '' *''Episode 6 - Meltdown '' *''Episode 7 - Deeper Terror '' *''Episode 8 - Carl's Weak Spot '' *''Episode 9 - Return of Old Friends '' *''Episode 10 - Nio'' *''Episode 11 - Back Into London (Part 1)'' **''Episode 11.5 - Back into London (Part 2) - yet to be released'' **''Episode 0 - On Maria's Re-Birthday - yet to be Released'' *''Episode 12 - The Dome - yet to be released'' *''Episode 13 - Star of Bethlehem - yet to be released'' *''Episode 14 - Lament - yet to be released'' *''Episode 15 - Operation Grand Grimoire - yet to be released'' *''Episode 16 - Esther - yet to be released'' *''Episode 17 - Plaisir - yet to be released'' *''Episode 18 - Beast From the Sea (Final) - yet to be released'' ''Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc *Episode 20.5 & 21: B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' *''Episode 22, 23 & 24: I Love You'' *''Special - Episode 24.5: Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 1 '' **''LOTM: Sword of Kings - MAD Collection (Volume 2) - MAD collections'' **''Special - Episode 25: Tales of a Lost Hero Part 2'' *''Episode 26 & 27: The Will of Qliphoth'' *''Special - 27.5 KK Murder Case '' *''Episode 28: Judgement Day '' **''Episode 28.5: Vira Hermes' King Game '' *''Episode 29: The Purge - coming soon'' *''Episode 30: Kiss of Death - coming soon'' *''Episode 30.5: Revenge of the Evil - coming soon (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc *''Episode 31: Operation Powell *''Episode 31.5: Eclipse of Hermes'' *''Episode 32: Sleepy Hollow's Darkest Secrets'' *''Episode 33: The Queen of the Past'' *''Episode 34: Impact Zone's Showdown'' *''Episode 35: Kaitlyn Powell'' *''Episode 36: Mina Harkwe'' *''Episode 37: The Purge of Mankind'' *''Episode 38: Mafusa's Black Tar'' *''Episode 39 & 40: Downfall of the Prime Earth'' *''Episode 40, 41 & 42: The Goddess (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Phoenix Sub Arc ''The fourth sub arc of Season 2 that is set to happen 2 weeks after the ending of Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc. *''Episode 43 & 44: Triggers Hell's Curse'' *''Episode 45 & 46: The Priestess'' *''Episode 47 & 48: Tears of Immortality'' *''Episode 49 & 50: Servants of Chaos'' *''Episode 51 & 52: New Future (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Madness Sub Arc ''The fifth sub arc of Season 2 that is set to happen 3 weeks after the ending of Phoenix Sub Arc. Unlike other previous sub arcs (and even next sub arcs after this) this one has several Parts that divide the plot in episodes that can be considered "Sub of the Sub Arc". As such, the previous Phoenix Sub Arc serves as Prelude to Madness Sub Arc as the plot enter in the world of a greater force. ''Blackness Virus - Part 1'' *''Episode 53 & 54: Sovietic Union's Civil War'' *''Episode 55 & 56: Blackness T-II Virus - Episode 3 & 4'' *''Episode 57 & 58: Undead Army - Episode 5 & 6'' *''Episode 59 & 60: Hamdo's Downfall - Episode 7 & 8'' *''Episode 61 & 62: Vira - Episode 9 & 10 (Part 1 Finale)'' ''Infinity Clock - Part 2'' *''Episode 63 & 64: Holy Eye of Order'' *''Episode 65 & 66: Sin Archbishops'' *''Episode 67 & 68: Damnation'' *''Episode 69 & 70: God's Eye'' *''Episode 71 & 72: Forever With You (Part 2 Finale)'' ''Malevolence - Part 3'' *''Episode 73 & 74: Chain Chronicle'' *''Episode 75 & 76: Iscariot's Salvation'' *''Episode 77 & 78: Astaroth King'' *''Episode 79 & 80: Heis' Final Judgment'' *''Episode 81 & 82: Knights of Astaroth (Special)'' *''Episode 83 & 84: Tears of a Fallen Hero (Part 3 Finale)'' ''Astaroth Future - Part 4'' *''Episode 85 & 86: Tenguu City's Festival '' *''Episode 87 & 88: Argentina's Invasion'' *''Episode 89 & 90: Ara Astaroth'' *''Episode 91 & 92: The Future That is "Astaroth"'' *''Episode 93 & 94: Nosferatus '' *''Episode 95 & 96: 79 Pillars of Hell'' *''Episode 97 & 98: Resistance'' *''Episode 99 & 100: Lubbaby (Special)'' *''Episode 101 & 102: Prophet of the Mistress'' *''Episode 103 & 104 Back to the Past! (Part 4 Finale)'' ''Ara Astaroth - Part 5 (Final) *''Episode 105 & 106: The Revelation of Qliphoth *''Episode 106 & 107: Beginning of the Apocalypse'' *''Episode 108 & 109: Tomas' Determination '' *''Episode 110 & 111: Goddess of Darkness '' *''Episode 112 & 113: White Light (Part 5 Finale)'' *''Episode 114: Eve Fullbuster's Hand!! (Bonus)'' ''Aryana Sub Arc'' *''Episode 115 & 116: Lusamine's Dimensional Portal'' *''Episode 117 & 118: Aryana Westcott'' *''Episode 119 & 120: Invasion to Another Earth '' *''Episode 121 & 122: Waffen-666'' *''Episode 123 & 124: Artifacts of the Past'' *''Episode 125: Artifacts of the Past'' *''Episode 126: Empress of Evil'' *''Episode 127: The Legendary ExKrieg'' *''Episode 128: Mana's Determination (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Godom Sub Arc'' *''Episode 130 & 131: The Power of Limbo'' *''Episode 132 & 133: Godom Empire's Nuclear War'' *''Episode 134 & 135: Quest of the Heroes'' *''Episode 136 & 137: Destruction of America'' *''Episode 138 & 139: Tathagata's Limbo'' *''Episode 140, 141 & 142: Lord of Darkness (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Diabla Sub Arc'' *''Episode 145 & 146: Ara Astaroth's Legacy'' *''Episode 147 & 148: The Inverse Spirits'' *''Episode 149 & 150: Eckidina KnightWalker's Return'' *''Episode 151 & 152: Material A'' *''Episode 153: Dark Yoshino'' *''Episode 154 & 155: Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Order of Terror Sub Arc'' *''Episode 156: The End of World War III'' *''Episode 157: Cult of Darkness'' *''Episode 158: Qliphoth'' *''Episode 159: LN-666 Project'' *''Episode 160: Downfall of the Catholic Church'' *''Episode 161: New World Order'' *''Episode 162: The Resistance'' *''Episode 163: Demonio's Operation'' *''Episode 164: The Fallen and Dibla's Ragnarok'' *''Episode 165: Qliphoth's Fruit'' *''Episode 166: Mortals Versus Gods (Sub Arc Finale)'' ''Battle for Earth Sub Arc'' *''Episode 167: Katarina Couteau's Value'' *''Episode 168: The Fallen's Essence Energy'' *''Episode 169: The End of the Dark Lord'' *''Episode 170: The Star of Doom'' *''Episode 171: Universal Diabla'' *''Episode 172: Reality Council'' *''Episode 173: Humans'' *''Episode 174: Demonio's Last Standing'' *''Episode 175: The End (Saga Finale)'' *''Episode 175.5 : The New Journey (Bonus)'' ''Theme Song'' '' '' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:DarkFallen Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DiabloVil Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - Angel Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - CM 130 Sub Arc Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Music Videos Category:Videos